pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gerald
Gerald is a character from Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Having been an sixth-year student at Lutwidge Academy, Gerald is a prefect who had been assigned to oversee the group which Elliot Nightray and Leo had belonged to. Gerald was known for his harsh behaviour toward his assistant - Marcel - and had come under fire from The Blue Rose Club during Project Coronation. While The Blue Rose Club was disbanded before any more attacks could be launched against Gerald - Gerald was later confronted by The Black Rose Club and forced to cease his bullying against Marcel. Description Personality Gerald appears to be somewhat full of himself - often boasting his ability as a prefect despite many others considering him to be rather poor at his job. This is also prevalent through his treatment of Marcel - whom he feels he's helping by constantly bullying him, as in his eyes he's making Marcel stronger. Furthermore, Gerald appears to be someone who solves his problems with violence, which is evident by how swiftly he's willing to retaliate against Marcel, despite having no evidence that Marcel had been the one sending him threatening notes and despite fearing the resulting retaliation from Leo. Gerald also appears to be somewhat of a coward - being dreadfully afraid of both Leo and Josephine, while also being unable to admit to himself and others what he'd been doing to Marcel until after being threatened by the two of them. Plot Lutwidge Academy Arc As a sixth-year student, Gerald was appointed as a prefect to oversee a group of students, which included the fourth-year students Elliot Nightray, Leo and Marcel. Even so, Gerald did not commonly interact with Elliot - which Elliot believed may have been because he felt daunted by the Four Great Dukedoms. Gerald had chosen Marcel to act as his assistant, and as such, sent Marcel out to purchase some ink for him one day. Unbeknownst to Marcel, Gerald sent other lowerclassmen to intercept Marcel on his way back; instructing them to bully Marcel. Elliot and Leo happened across Marcel as the lowerclassmen were playing keep away with Gerald's ink bottle - prompting Elliot to involve himself in the situation, as he took the ink bottle from the lowerclassmen and returned it to Marcel - instructing Marcel to have some pride and not allow himself to be bullied like that. Ultimately it's Leo who surmises that Gerald had set Marcel up, which makes Elliot question Gerald's motivations for doing so. Later, Elliot and Leo find Gerald after he'd been pushed down a flight of stairs. Although Gerald retains minimal injuries, he explains that he'd received a note a few days prior ordering him to resign from his position as prefect; citing it as a possibility that whoever had written the note had likely been the one to push him down the stairs. While Elliot and Leo help to support Gerald, Gerald voices his belief that Marcel has to be the one responsible for this, as he's the only one with a motive. This reminds Elliot of what Leo had said about Gerald earlier - however before Elliot can question him about it - Elliot is distracted by the sudden appearance of Snowdrop, who had stolen the bookmark Leo had given him, and drops Gerald so that he can pursue the cat. While Gerald sits in disbelief, Leo tells him that Elliot will likely never forgive him for what he'd done to Marcel, which meant that he himself could never forgive Gerald either - subliminally threatening Gerald as he asks him to keep that in mind before running after Elliot. Upon returning to his room, Gerald finds another note that had been slid under his door, this time reading, "Petty weeds can be withered at any time." Gerald takes this as a threat against his life and immediately thinks of Marcel - who he'd been treating poorly in order to relieve his tensions from his work as a prefect and whom he'd even considered toughening up himself. Feeling as though he had been excelling as a prefect, Gerald assumes that Marcel is the only person with a motive. Decidedly, Gerald plans to confront and interrogate Marcel - despite fearing Leo's wrath - and beating him down after he'd gotten a confession, in order to stop the madness. Even so, Gerald is confused when he arrives at Marcel's room to find it empty, thus making him unable to pursue the justice he desires. Later that day - Gerald finds himself surrounded by a group of female students - including Josephine and Mia - as the members of The Black Rose Club denounce him for his harsh treatment of Marcel. While initially denying the accusation - Gerald did not want to have Josephine as his enemy, ultimately promising to cease his actions against Marcel as a result. Appearances }} Trivia * As a student at Lutwidge Academy, Gerald would have to be of noble blood - however it is unknown which nobility he belongs to. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Lutwidge Students Category:Pandora Hearts Category:Caucus Race Content